


Lady Kickers: Red's Revenge

by Pen_Hale_Sterek



Series: All about the music [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU Civil War didn't happen, Blink and you'll miss it James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, cheating Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_Hale_Sterek/pseuds/Pen_Hale_Sterek
Summary: Steve learns the consequences and price of cheating on Tony...This is based on Beyonce's song title Sorry.





	1. Though Shall Not Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> Reworked it a lil

The Avengers Initiative began with everything happening almost exactly as in the first Avengers movie. But in this story Tony had cleaned up his act after Afghanistan.

 

He stuck to Phil's script that Iron Man was a body guard. When he and Steve met they still didn't like each other until after the battle of New York and they fell in love.

 

With his reputation being good Tony admitted to being Iron Man after people wondered why Iron Man and Tony Stark were never seen together.

 

Steve kept his persona as Captain America hidden and became known as Steve Rogers the artist. With the rest of the Avengers hiding their identity's they went on various missions and mostly succeeded even though they left a lot of damage behind.

 

Eventually Sokovia happened and Wanda messed with Tony's mind resulting in the creation of Ultron. With everyone blaming Tony, he went further to try and make amends. He found ways to minimize the damage done by villains and the Avengers in a fight. 

 

He created force field Shields that were used not only to save lives but protect property. This worked out successfully and the world loved them. He shared the technology with fellow Super Heroes resulting in various alliances.

 

Trying to learn from the mistakes made in Sokovia, Tony befriended some of his team mates and taught himself to communicate better. He went to therapy, worked through his ptsd and fears. He learned to love himself and accept that he was also worthy to be loved. He became very close to Natasha, Thor, Vision and Bruce. While he continued to strengthen his friendship with Rhodey and Pepper.

 

His love life flourished with him and Steve setting boundaries so that their Avengers side would not impact on their life together. With this closeness working as a team became easier. They eventually found out that Phil was still alive and that Fury had lied to them. With Tony still snooping through Shield's network he stumbled upon the existence of Hydra within Shield.

With the help of the heroes he'd formed alliances with, they exposed Hydra without the fall of Shield. Unfortunately this did not stop the assassination attempt on Nick Fury's life.

He disappeared and left almost everyone to believe he had died. With Nick gone it was up to Phil to act as interim director of Shield. He changed the way things worked and the first thing he did was to set the Avengers free.

Then he changed the Shield leadership to be run by 13 people so that every decision would be decided upon with a vote. The odd numbers was to ensure that there never was a tie vote. After those changes he left to go destroy as many Hydra bases as possible while still being the Avengers liaison. He was still kept up to date on everything that happened at Shield and with Tony's help they were able to keep exposing Hydra agents who tried to infiltrate Shield again.

As an added safety measure each new recruit had to go through a lie detector test while injected with a truth serum. What they were not told was that the serum also injected nanobites that would be able to monitor each agent so that should they ever betray Shield they would be caught. Phil didn't like this route but he had no choice. Only he, Tony and Friday new what the truth serum contained.

Agents who were already a part of Shield had to go through the process as well. The nanobites were untraceable and this made it impossible for Hydra to figure out how Shield kept catching them out. 

Since Tony was the one who created the serum and Bruce was the only one allowed to administer it, there was no way for Hydra to figure out what went into the Serum.

Any agent injected with the serum was kept isolated for 24 hours after it was administered. They were also required to drink a lot of water to give the illusion that they were flushing the drug out. The next process was to scan and search them before they were thoroughly sterilized before being released making it impossible for Hydra to ever be able to infiltrate Shield ever again.

It seemed like things were perfect and of course that was the perfect time for tragedy to strike. A mission that Tony was not a part off went wrong, Wanda using her abilities miscalculated resulting in a loss of innocent lives. It lead to a meeting held by the UN and the Sokovia accords were drawn up. Tony wanted to sign, Steve did not and it lead to an awful argument. Steve reminded Tony that Sokovia was his fault. So Tony used Stark Industries to drum up support for the Avengers. Instead of "Civil War" breaking out.

When that did not deter the UN, the Avengers held a press conference announcing that they would not protect the world and would leave it in the hands of the UN. Other Super Heroes who realized that this could affect them as well, announced that if the Avengers pulled back so would they....

With Superheroes pulling back from fighting crime, the world went through hell. In just 1 week the crime rate world wide went up by 80%, terrorism was at an all time high.

The world cried out for Super Heroes to come back and condemned the UN for their actions.

Seeing their defeat the UN had no choice but to withdraw the Sokovia accords, the Super Heroes refused to return until Ross was removed. With Tony providing proof for a legal conviction.

The Hero Accords where created instead, with a council that represented heroes, ordinary people and world leaders. This was to insure that there would be accountability and no one's agenda would be pushed.

It was simple, protecting the world and ending terrorism was the main aim of most Superheroes. Furthermore these accords handled the damage question. Damages caused by criminals would now be paid for by the criminals and government.

Whereas Super Heroes would pay for any damages they caused. Being backed into a corner the UN agreed to the terms and Super Heroes returned with a vengeance. They did not rest until they cleaned up the streets that they had neglected.

In 2 weeks things had settled down again and when people complained about Super Heroes, their PR just reminded the world how bad it got when heroes did nothing. 

With this win they also made sure there would not be a superhuman registration act. Superheroes of course had to also go for training before being allowed to go on field missions.

Steve had caught up with Bucky and brought to him to the Avengers Tower. When it became clear after 2 months that Bucky had gotten depressed and did not seem to be improving, Steve decided that being away from everyone might be the answer.

Tony let Steve use his Malibu house and hoped that Bucky would make progress. With the arguments that had occurred during the "Sokovia Accords", Wanda's hatred for Tony had grown.

This resulted in there being 2 friends groups, those with Tony and those with Steve and by extention Wanda. In the time that they Superheroes had pulled back from protecting the world, Tony had perfected Extremis and succesfully injected himself with it.

He now could access any network with his mind and this made it impossible for Wanda to have access to it.

 

***************************

 

Tony was sitting with all the other Avengers with Thor having organized a chill session to get Tony out of the lab. They all understood why he was working so hard as they patiently waited to hear from Steve how it went with Bucky.

It had been 2 months and everyone could see how much Tony missed Steve but they were proud of him for being so supportive. In turn they tried to be there for Tony.

 

Tony had become a better person after Afghanistan and the public loved him almost as much as they loved Steve. It was 6 am in the morning and they were all exhausted from the all nighter they'd ended up having.

Surrounded by take out boxes, soda bottles as well as junk food wrappers. None of them had wanted to leave because they'd had so much fun. In Tony's mind this was close to a perfect night.

The only thing that was missing was Steve and maybe even Rhodey. He really was grateful to Thor for this, they all had needed a night where Bucky wasn't the only focus. It was a good thing too that there was a lull in missions.

"Sir you have an incoming call from Captain Rogers" Friday said into the room suddenly. Tony paused the movie, "Friday switch it to video call before answering and display it on the screen." Tony said excitedly.

The way he saw it, if everyone said hi first he could transfer the call to his room and have a private moment with Steve. The other Avengers gathered around Tony and all looked at the screen as the call was connected.

"F..uck Stevie, harder! Oh yes oh fuck.." Bucky's voice sounded in the room as the screen displayed Steve pounding into him against the wall of the living room in Tony's Malibu house.

With the angle the video was showing it was obvious that the call was made by accident. Steve's had was on the hand activated call panel on the wall. Tony deeply regretted leaving Friday offline so that Bucky would have privacy.


	2. Consequences

Tony took that moment to study the details happening on screen so that this moment would be seared in his brain forever. Steve's pants were around his ankles and he still had a shirt on. While Bucky was similarly in a state of undress except his pants were completely off.

As Steve pulled out Tony also noticed that he hadn't used protection. He felt numb and he knew that the implications of what he just saw hadn't sunk in. 

Using Extremis Tony cut the call and quietly stood up from where he was seated. The other Avengers finally recovered from their shock as they heard Tony's voice.

"Friday please don't inform Steve of what was clearly a call made by accident." Tony fumed on the inside, those ungrateful fuckers. 

"Request a clean up crew to be ready to sterilize the house day after tomorrow. Arrange with Miss Potts to have all the contents of the house packed up and sold at her earliest convenience." Tony said to Friday while he tried to calm down.

"Whatever isn't sold can be donated. Back up everything in the lab, have Happy empty out whatever is left there and have it shipped to the tower." Tony tapped his chin as he thought of what else had to be done.

"When they're done engage fill up protocol so that the lab no longer exists. Tell Pepper to put the house up for sale. All the vehicles in the garage also need to be shipped here, I'll let you handle all the other finer details." Tony then turned to the Avengers who wore looks or sympathy and anger.

"By the look on your faces its clear you all didn't know" Tony said, he paused to gather himself. He would not fall apart, not now.

"I'd appreciate it if you all kept this to yourselves and let me handle this." Tony said to them when he saw Natasha about to say something. "With all due respect, he didn't betray the team he betrayed me." Pausing to reign in his anger Tony continued.

"Last I checked my relationship with Steve is between me and him. Natasha, Thor, Vision, Peter and Bruce you're my friends so I expect you to respect my wishes." Tony said with a sigh.

"Sam, Clint, Wanda, Scott and Phil I'd appreciate the same courtesy." Tony said to them because he did not consider them friends only fellow team mates and he did not see that changing any time soon. 

"Oh don't worry they'll respect your wishes." Natasha said giving them a glare that dared them to disagree.  
"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it if we don't?" Wanda asked giving Natasha a glare back. 

"Wanda, Tony has been wronged the least we can do is respect his wishes. The fact that you're even contemplating dis-respecting them says a lot about the kind of person you are." Vision said as he shook his head in disappointment.

 

"Well you can count on me to shut up Mr Stark. Tony can I call you Tony? You might not count me as a friend but you gave me a home and means to support my daughter. I will respect your wishes." Scott said sincerely. 

"Thank you." Tony said deciding that maybe he can make an exception for Scott. "Sam, this is between Tony and Steve. I don't want their relationship to put a strain on ours. Besides I agree with what Vision just said" Peter added. 

"Phil I also agree with what Vision just said to Wanda." Natasha added. While everyone had conveniently blamed Tony for Sokovia, she knew the truth after snooping around in Tony's files.

It was Wanda's magic that had triggered it. Bruce just gave Clint a pleading look that Clint was powerless to ignore. "Fine, just know I'm doing this for Bruce not you." Clint said to Tony with a sneer, he felt that Tony had a long way to go to make up for that mess in Sokovia. 

A whole country and culture lost all because Tony couldn't keep his curiosity in check. "Thank you" Tony said sincerely. He didn't understand how Clint's mind worked but whatever, that ship of friendship had sailed.

"Please, my intention is not to create a rift in any of your relationships. I intend to sort this out without it impacting the team, my relationship with Steve has nothing to do with the Avengers Initiative." Tony said with a sigh.

 

"I promise you won't have to keep your silence for long. Friday please voice call Steve." Tony took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to do next.

"Tony, hey can I call you back? I'm just getting food ready for Bu.." Steve began only to be cut off by Tony. "Don't worry this won't take long. I've been speaking to a therapist who has been dealing with victims of brain washing. I've set up an appointment for James at 13:00 tomorrow. The private jet will be ready to fly you and him out to New York in 4 hours so I suggest you hurry with the packing. Happy will be picking you up." Tony said.

Look Tony I don't think he's re.." Steve began "He'll never be ready if you keep coddling him and hiding him from dealing with what has happened. You will both be on that flight to New York Steve and this therapist is more qualified than you are to deal with this situation. He's been back for 4 months, I've given you 2 months to get him accustomed to living again and you've had no progress so we're doing this my way." Tony said with finality before ending the call.

"Friday revoke all of Steve's higher access codes and switch him to normal level codes." Tony said. "Already done Master Stark." Friday replied. 

He knew he didn't have to speak out loud but he did this so he wouldn't have to repeat to his friends what he was doing. He also used Extremis to see how often this had happened and he was heart broken to find out this was going on for 2 weeks.

"Alright, if its all the same to you I'd like to be alone right now." Tony said before he left and headed to his lab. He had boxes brought up to the pent house so that he could pack up Steve's stuff and have it moved. He then video called Rhodey and Pepper to tell them what happened so that they would hear it from him.

He stayed in his lab for almost an hour in contact with a decorator who would ensure that his penthouse was fully re-decorated. He then called Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Vision and Peter requesting their assistance.

He went back up to the penthouse to get started while he awaited their arrival and started in the bedroom he'd shared with Steve. He packed up the stuff in the bathroom including towels, bathrobes and toiletries.

They all fit in one large box and he labeled them. He then tackled the clothing, glad that he and Steve had separate walk-in closets so that task would be easy. It was a few minutes later that Natasha and rest arrived.

Tony asked Natasha to continue packing up the clothes while he went to give the others tasks. He had Peter handle the pictures of him and Steve that were spread out around the penthouse.

Bruce and Thor were tasked with making space on Steve's floor for the boxes. He had Vision pack up Steve's study and he handled the rest.

Peter was the first to complete his task and decided to help Bruce take the boxes to Steve's floor. When Bruce and Thor came back up, Tony assigned them the task of taking the boxes down to Steve's floor. He was impressed with how fast the process was considering how long it had taken him and Steve to get to this point.

Tony had removed the bedding from their bed and tossed it in a refuse bag to be cleaned and given away. He also had arranged for the mattress along with the furniture to be taken away.

They had been at it for 6 hours and they were finally done. Whatever else needed to be done would be taken care of by the moving company and the decorators.

"Friday please connect me to Phil." Tony said only realizing then that he didn't want Bucky in his tower yet. "Tony" Phil answered. "I need you to make arrangements for Bucky and Steve to stay at your New York Shield base for at least a week." Tony said without pre-amble.

"Consider it done." Phil said with sympathy. "Thank you, I'll have the driver that picks them up drop them off there directly." Tony said before hanging up.

Tony checked the time and saw that it had just hit 13:30 calculating in his head he estimated that Bucky and Steve would be at the Shield base by 16:30.

So he had 3 hours to organize a place to stay and prepare himself for his talk with Steve. "We're engaged you know? He proposed the night before we found Bucky. We decided to hold off on announcing it because Bucky became our new priority. I know you're all worried about me but I'll deal with the emotional fall out after I've dealt with them." Tony said.

"We understand and we're here for you. Phil, Clint and Scott are mad at him too you know. Sam is in denial and well you know Wanda." Natasha said.

"You do whatever it is that you feel you need to do and just know we have your back." Peter said.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me this broken hearted man needs to go get groomed so he looks his best when he confronts his unfaithful fiance." Tony said. They all left, with Tony being the only one who went a separate way.

***************************


	3. Chapter 3

The others went to the common floor where there was a sound proof meeting room. They had Friday deny anyone outside the room access or any listening in privileges. In the room were Pepper, Rhodey, Natasha, Vision, Thor, Bruce, Peter and Scott.

"Alright this meeting is to discuss how to help Tony through this, he's going to be hurt and will probably push us all away." Pepper began before looking at Scott. "Wait who are you?" Pepper asked him.

"I'm Scott Lang. You know Ant Man. Uhm Tony doesn't consider me a friend yet but I think we're headed there and I'd like to help. I owe Tony a lot and this is one way to show him that I appreciate what he's done for me." Scott said as a blush rose up his face from embarrassment.

Man he couldn't believe he was blushing while everyone stared at him. "I can leave if you want me to?" He said uncertainly. "No its fine, if nothing else we can use you to spy for us if you're being genuine. If you're not, we'll make you pay in ways you can't imagine." Pepper said with a glare.

"Right as I was saying he'll try to push us away. When that doesn't work he'll try angering us into walking away which is why we will have a rotation strategy. Friday are you on board with giving us access when he tries to lock us out?" Pepper asked the AI.

"Of course Ms Potts." Friday responded. "Good, let's begin strategizing and let's have back up plans for our back up plans. Tony has come too far for us to let Steve destroy it all." Pepper said determined.

They spent the rest of the afternoon coming up with plans only pausing to order food and eat. They also had bathroom breaks because they wanted to make sure they were all focused and on the same page. At the end of the meeting Vision sealed away this discussion in their minds in case Wanda got curious and used her abilities to snoop.

As much as he loved Wanda, Vision was not blind to her faults. He also knew that her hatred of Tony was unfair and blaming him for Sokovia was unrealistic. The fact remained that if Wanda had not used her abilities on Tony, Ultron would never have been created.

He knew the others had hope that Steve's infidelity would not break apart the team but Vision was realistic. The meeting ended at 6pm and they decided they'd hang out in the living room of the common floor. As they streamed in they were surprised to find Steve and Bucky there. With them was Wanda, Phil, Clint and Sam.

"Hey, were you guys in a meeting?" Steve asked looking confused. "Yes Captain, it was a meeting of Tony's friends. It was a productive meeting indeed. Is this a meeting of your friends?" Thor asked acting clueless. He did not need Vision to shield his mind from Wanda, her abilities did not work on Asgardians.

Wanda tried to see if she could glimpse in their minds what the meeting was about. She was shocked when she saw that not only could she not access those thoughts but they were blocked. She looked at Vision who gave her a look back as if to say "really?".

"Ah no, I tried to call you guys but Friday said you were all occupied. I was showing Bucky the tower when I ran into Phil. He thought it would be a good idea for Bucky to see everyone again. Actually I had every intention of showing him the upper floors but Tony asked that we wait for him here." Steve said with a smile.

"I missed you guys how have you been?" He continued not noticing the fake smiles directed at him. Before anyone could respond Tony walked in. "Perfect everyone is here. Lets decide what take out to order." Tony said knowing he would be footing the bill for the last time.

He was tired of being used and things were going to change. With this being the communal floor there was enough space for everyone to sit. They talked peacefully among each other until the food arrived.

 

They ate mostly in silence with everyone wondering when Tony would confront Steve. It was as they finished their meals and had tidied up that Tony spoke up.

"Steve I asked you in the afternoon if there was something you wanted or needed to tell me and you said no. Do you still feel the same way?" Tony asked keeping his expression carefully blank.

"Yes Tony there's nothing I need to tell you. What's this about?" Steve asked now worried if he forgot something important.

"Are we still engaged?" Tony asked him instead of answering Steve's question. "Of course we are Tony and I thought we weren't telling anyone until Bucky was better." Steve said wondering what was going on with Tony.

"Bucky, you've known that Steve and I are together for how long now?" Tony asked him. "For the past 4 months." Bucky replied gruffly.

"Yes 2 months that you slept in the guest room in my PentHouse and the other 2 months you spent in my Malibu home right?" Tony asked. "Yes" Bucky said. "Did Steve tell you how we found you?" Tony asked him next.

"You used your AI, satellites and contacts to find me. Then destroyed my employers after torturing the de-activation code for the Winter Soldier from them." Bucky said.

 

"That's right. Did you know I did this after watching the video of you killing my parents? Don't get me wrong Howard was a lousy excuse of a father but my mother Maria she was an angel." Tony said in a pained voice before taking a deep breath to continue.

"In that 4 months after I helped rescue you, after I de-activated the Winter Soldier, after I used all the resources available to me to find you. After I let go the fact that you made me an orphan at the age of 17" Tony paused for effect.

"Do you know that not once did you ever say Thank you to me? Not that I expected you to thank me. I didn't do it for you I did it for Steve. What I did expect from you is a bit of respect if not courtesy." Tony said angrily.

"Tony what's going on?" Steve asked. "Shut up Steve I'm talking to your whore. At the very least if you were going to fuck my fiance you could have had the decency not to do it in my home." Tony said in a cold voice.

"I think we should excuse ourselves." Vision said. "No stay I insist its not like we all didn't watch it happen." Tony said in irritation for the interruption.

"As for you dear fiance, I'm breaking up with you. You can have your whore and do whatever you want with him. I've already separated our accounts and removed you from my will. Your access to this Tower has been reduced to the same level as Wanda's. Your shit has already been packed up and left on your floor. I gave away the engagement ring since I have no use for it now." Tony said as he stood up.

"I only have 1 question. Why? Why did you do it Steve? Why didn't you come clean about it?" Tony asked not looking at him. "It was a moment of weakness, it didn't mean anything Tony and I didn't say anything because I regretted it. I was ashamed and disgusted with myself. Bucky and I agreed to never mention it." Steve said.

 

If it had only happened once I'd have believed you. You make me sick and I can't stand the sight of you. I'm the best thing you'll ever have had. You'll regret this for the rest of your life." Tony said softly.

Please Tony I'm.." Steve began not even sure what he was going to say. "Well, if you had said you were overwhelmed by your love for him it would have been better. Did you cheat on me with anyone else? I noticed you didn't bother with protection when you fucked him so I went and got myself tested just to be safe. Actually don't tell me if there were others, I don't want to know. I just hope for your sake you didn't give me anything nasty." Tony said in disgust.

"My people will send you the utility bill for the past 2 months. Along with a bill for all the food and cleaning services I paid for. Not to forget Happy's payment and payment for the flight will be covered by you. Call me childish I don't care but I should warn you I've sent the video of you fucking Bucky to various Tv stations." Tony said tiredly.

"Tomorrow I'll be releasing a statement explaining our break up and I will tell the truth. How its because you couldn't keep it in your pants and how your little affair happened in my Malibu home." Tony said as he left.

***************************

 

Steve sat there not knowing what to do, his life was falling apart around him and it was his own fault.

 

Tony had really screwed him back too knowing that Steve had planned to reveal to the world who he was under the mask. Now Steve couldn't do it because the World saw Captain America as the epitome of everything good and right.

Its bad enough that Steve Rogers the artist was about to be hated. He and Tony were the it couple right now, people had referred to them as Stony. He looked at his friends and he saw the looks of betrayal, disgust and disappointment.

Another thing he'd have to deal with and this meant his hopes of Bucky living in the Tower were just dashed. If looks could kill he'd be dead right now. Even Sam looked at him with disappointment. Suddenly a kick to that face that he hadn't seen coming knocked him off the couch where he'd been seated.

He cupped his cheek tasting blood and looked up to see Rhodey and Phil holding Natasha back. Just then she found a way to slip out of their hold and gave Bucky the same kick.

Having thought that she would attack Steve again Bucky had sat forward making the kick he received worse than the one Steve got.

Vision and Thor pulled Natasha back this time with Bruce whispering in her ear. They were all so focused on Natasha that no one saw Pepper attack until her foot had successfully connected to Steve's groin.

All the males cupped their own groins as though terrified that Pepper would come after them next. Having anticipated this action Pepper used their distraction to pick up a vase and aim it to Bucky's head.

 

This caused Bucky to lift both hands to protect his head giving Pepper the opening to deliver a kick to his groin as well. She put the vase gently down and went to stand next to Natasha.

Peter had stood back and recorded the whole thing. Using his Stark phone he edited the video so it would begin with a text that said "Beware of those who have Red Heads as friends."

He then posted it to You Tube and titled it Lady Kickers: Revenge of the Reds. With Friday spreading the video it went viral in no time, with people commending the ladies for making the dog and his whore pay. He then used pictures of Steve and Bucky showcasing the bruising, bleeding and pain filled expressions to create a couple of insulting meme's that also went viral.

"I warned you not to hurt him and you didn't listen. This is just the beginning, I'm going to ruin both of your lives. When I'm done with you no one will want to touch you with a 10 foot pole." Pepper said as she grabbed her hand bag and left.

"I'd watch my back if I were you Rogers, your days are numbered." Natasha said before leaving followed by Phil. Sam just shook his head at them as he also left. He had truly hoped that Steve would have a valid reason for his actions.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was waiting by the limo for Pepper and Natasha. They were headed to the club to dance the night away. Tony had already changed into a clubbing outfit by the time the ladies came in their short dresses and heels.

They were meeting up with Sharon, Jane, Darcy and Betty. Tony having organized a town car to drop them off at the club. They would all be sleeping at the Tower afterwards in Natasha's living area.

The guys were sent a list of stuff to buy and had to make sure it was delivered before Tony and company returned. Tony noticed that Steve had tried calling him and kept texting him.

He wasn't interested in what Steve had to say just yet. So he told Friday to block Steve's calls and texts. The phone started up again showing the land line in the Tower, so Tony told Friday to revoke Steve's access to it.

Then Bucky's number called him and Tony told Friday any attempts by Bucky or Steve to contact him should be blocked. They had just arrived at the club when he finally slipped his phone into his pocket.

 

"He trying to roll me up (I ain't sorry),

I ain't picking up (I ain't sorry)

Headed to the club (I ain't sorry),

I ain't thinking 'bout you (I ain't sorry)

Me and my ladies sip my D'USSÉ cup (sorry, I ain't sorry)

I don't give a fuck, chucking my deuces up

Suck on my balls, pause, I had enough (sorry, I ain't sorry)

I ain't thinking 'bout you

I ain't thinking 'bout"

They danced and drank till they were tipsy. They laughed and enjoyed themselves so much that they didn't feel time passing by. Finally it at around 2 am they decided to head back to the Tower.

They giggled and laughed all the way home. It was when they reached Natasha's floor that Tony fell apart. He cried as they surrounded him and offered comfort.

They ate ice-cream with M&M's tossed inside as Tony poured out his feelings. He finally cried himself to sleep at around 5am with the ladies quickly following him into slumber land.

 

***************************

 

Tony woke up to the smell of coffee at 9am and followed it to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup and joined the ladies as they each drank a cup.

They were discussing Tony's outfit and statement for the press conference. He lost himself in thought thinking of the years he'd wasted on Steve, being faithful and a good partner.

He knew he wasn't to blame and he was not lacking. If someone cheated on you then they were the problem. He needed to pull himself together truth be told a part of him wanted to find out who had released the video of Steve and Bucky.

He had lied when he claimed he was behind it. "I didn't release the video, I lied." Tony said suddenly. "Friday is the one who told me it had been released but I didn't even check to see who did it." Tony admitted to them.

 

"Friday can you run a trace and see who released the video?" Natasha requested. "The video was released by Miss Wanda." Friday replied. She then played a video of Wanda emailing it to various recipients with a smug look on her face.

"Why am I not surprised, Friday do me a favor forward this proof both to Vision and Steve." Natasha requested smugly.

She'd already seen the cracks in Wanda's friendship to Steve and her relationship with Vision. Wanda would pay for this as well, Tony was family and she protected family to the death.

 

***************************

They arrived for the press conference with Tony looking amazing and surrounded by his friends who made a path into the conference room that had been booked. Pepper went up to speak first.

"Mr Stark will not be answering questions he will only be giving a statement. Should anyone of you not behave you will be escorted out without warning." Pepper said.

She stepped away to make room for Tony when everyone remained deadly silent. "Last night Wanda for some reason unknown to me nor Steve emailed a video of Steve having intercourse with another man to various media outlets." He paused for effect.

"Yes the video is real and is not a hoax. Steve had an affair with the man whose name is James. This occurred yesterday morning before their arrival here in New York. Upon discovering Steve's infidelity we deemed it best to break off our engagement and go our separate ways." He waited as people shouted out questions.

"Does this mean Steve and James will be a couple? I don't know that is a question you will have to ask them." Tony paused knowing he was about to deviate from his statement.

"I will be taking a leave of absence from the Avengers until further notice, Mrs Potts-Hogan is the new CEO of Stark Industries therefore I will be using the vacation time that I haven't had a chance to use. War Machine will be filling in for me as and when needed." He faked a smile.

"With Captain America available, I know that the Avengers will have good leadership. The Man is after all a true reflection of good morals and ideal behavior. I wish Steve could've been more like him." Tony said.

"Dr Bruce Banner and Dr Peter Parker will keep the R&D department running smoothly so don't worry Stark Industries will continue to make money. I am taking this time to lick my wounds and to heal. I thank everyone who has sent me a message of comfort it is appreciated. I would like to request the media to please respect my privacy and let me heal in peace. That's all from me." Tony said as he left.

 

***************************


	5. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds love

Unknown to his friends Tony had arranged for T'Challa to come pick him up and his destination was Wakanda. As his friends had surrounded him upon arrival, Tony had slipped his phone into Rhodey's pocket.

Using Extremis he navigated the Iron Man suit from T'Challa's car and made sure that none of the cameras for 20 blocks worked. This way they wouldn't be able to find him until he was ready to come back.

He had left a note for Steve and a video message for his friends to be played by Friday after his arrival in Wakanda. He knew he couldn't be around Steve right now and he didn't want to be the reason the team ended up in a split.

Tony had changed his clothes in the back of T'Challa's car, with an image modifier on his arm he looked like one of T'Challa's body guards. The plane took off without a hitch and Tony finally found himself relaxing.

He thought back to the night Steve had proposed and he wished he had known then how disillusioned he would end up being.

Ever since that night he'd worn the ring on a chain around his neck telling Steve he wanted it close to his heart always.

Wearing a ring on his finger wasn't practical especially with how much time he spent building things. He ran the risk of losing it if he had to keep taking it off and putting it on.

 

"Today I regret the night I put that ring on

He always got them fucking excuses

I pray to the Lord you reveal what his truth is

I left a note in the hallway

By the time you read it, I'll be far away

I'm far away

But I ain't fucking with nobody

Let's have a toast to the good life

Suicide before you see this tear fall down my eyes"

 

After landing the Iron Man suit and putting it away using Extremis, Tony decided to listen to some of his voice mails and read his texts.

He started with the ones from Steve where he kept apologizing and begging Tony for forgiveness. He then read texts that basically said the same thing. He deleted all off them.

The last one he listened to was Wanda apologizing for forwarding the video and he could hear Steve prodding her to say more in the background. He deleted it as well.

 

"He only want me when I'm not there

He better call Becky with the good hair

He better call Becky with the good hair"

 

***************************

 

10 Years Later With T'Challa's help they'd managed to wipe out all of Hydra. With everyday terrorism being the only problem there was no need for Iron Man to become an Avenger again.

After Tony's departure it wasn't long before the Hulk also left the Avengers, with the protection and guarantee of safety from Wakanda Bruce had nothing to fear from General Ross anymore.

He stayed an employee of Stark Industries and eventually convinced Clint to marry him. Clint stayed on as an Avenger even though he left Shield.

He and Bruce had already decided that they didn't want kids and were happy just being godparents or uncles to their friends offspring.

His relationship with Bruce made him see Tony in a new light and he made an effort to at least be on good terms with the man.

He was still friends with Steve and he didn't see that ever changing, as a result he didn't feel it would be right to try and be Tony's friend.

Shortly after the threat of Hydra became less, Rhodey, Vision, Peter, Natasha, Phil and Thor also left the Avengers. T'Challa made it possible for Clint, Natasha and Phil to leave shield.

With Maria Hill as the New Director of Shield Phil decided it was time he enjoyed his life. With Peter and Bruce's help Natasha was able to have kids. She gave birth to twins Anthony Peter Coulson and Bruce Phil Coulson.

They had a holiday in Wakanda so that they twins could meet their godfather. With his name cleared and no longer considered a criminal. Scott Lang fought for joint custody of his daughter and when he won the case he also left the Avengers.

He returned the Ant Man suit and dedicated his life to giving reformed criminals a chance at an honest life. He met a beautiful school teacher and tthey ended up married with kids.

Wanda and Vision broke up after he found out it was Wanda who had spread the video of Steve being unfaithful to Tony. Before he left he blocked off her powers so she wouldn't be a threat to anyone and so without them she had no choice but to also leave the Avengers.

Vision eventually decided to leave earth and go visit the other realms. He occasionally came back to earth to check in with his friends. Pepper and Happy had 3 kids now and were still crazy in love.

Stark Industries continued to be successful and branched out technology wise. With Tony sending various new creations to them they were still the leading company in their industry.

The Hogan's had name their 3 kids Sean Andrew Potts-Hogan (7yrs) , Ethan Martin Potts-Hogan (5yrs) and Sasha Amethyst Potts-Hogan (2yrs).

With Thor renouncing his title as next in line to be King, he married Jane Foster and took on her surname. After being married for 2 years they adopted a boy and named him Hunter Foster (4yrs).

Rhodey was finally discharged with honors and decided to teach self-defense classes and Sharon shortly after left Shield. They got married as well and had a little girl that they name Peggy (3yrs).

Sharon decided to then become a house wife. Its not like they need extra income. Peter and Sam eventually broke up a while after Tony left.

Sam went back to working at the VA and never settled down. He dedicated his life to the VA until his old age. Between working for Stark Industries, Peter went back to helping the police fight petty crimes and with the lessons learned from being an Avenger.

He made sure that the damage caused was minimum. He finally met Spider Woman and they decided to date, they eventually had two weddings. The first one as Peter Parker and Jessica Drew where only close friends and family were invited.

The second wedding as Spider Man and Spider Woman with the reception being turned into a block party where everyone was invited to come share they joyous event.

Even criminals respected this day and for the first time ever a whole day went by where not a single crime was committed. The police couldn't believe it.

They took advantage of the reprieve and had a relaxing day. After being exposed as a cheater Steve decided to lay low until people got over their disappointment.

He lived in the Tower on his floor and continued to try and fix what he had broken. Eventually he gave up trying and decided he would be the best leader ever and become a man that Tony would be willing to be with.

He stopped being friends with Wanda after the video saga and realized that she couldn't be trusted. Steve stayed single hoping that when Tony came back they could eventually be together.

Bucky tried to begin a relationship with Steve only to be rejected. He decided to become a Shield agent as he didn't have any other skills. He became one of the best Shield agents there was until he became tired of being alone.

He reached out to Steve and they rebuilt their friendship. With the true fall of Hydra being the trending topic, Bucky and Steve finally felt safe to show their faces to the world.

Although whenever they hung out in public they invited Clint along. Tony came back to New York as King Anthony. He had eventually married T'Challa and using a surrogate they had two kids.

One from Tony's sperm and another using T'Challa's. T'Challa's sperm resulted in a boy that was name T'Chaka Storm (4yrs). Tony's sperm resulted in a girl that they named Naledi Star (2yrs).

The world was buzzing as this was a well kept secret until now. T'Challa was the first King of Wakanda to not marry a woman. All anyone could talk about was the royal family. This broke Steve's heart and he became depressed.

Tony reached out to him offering forgiveness. He then explained to him that if they were meant to be he'd never have been tempted to cheat. He also told him he was happy and only wished for him to find happiness too.


End file.
